kats_sidegroupfandomcom-20200214-history
QuartzClan (KatTheKittyCat)
Thread Only Side Group! =Please don't change the category!= We've been opened for; August 19 2018 05:43:pm QuartzClan Information Introduction Being written! Rules Double Groupping; Double Groupping is allowed since this is a sidegroup but you must have permission from your group leader (if you have one) before you join! Respect; You must repesct everyone in the Clan no matter how big or small their rank is, everyone's important. Bullying and Harassment will not be tolerated so please be kind to others. Power Playing; Powerplaying will not be allowed, please refrain from it down roleplay. Descriptive; Using the descriptive roleplay style will not be allowed, use traditional it so will not be confusing to others. We might allow descriptive roleplay given the right circumstances. Inappropriate Behavior; Inappropriate behavior will not be tolerated which means we do not allow any NSFW content or mating, yeah yeah we know animals have to mate to have babies but please do not roleplay "it" just say your queen OC is preggers and all will be well. Chatting On Roleplay Threads; Do not "chat" on roleplay threads unless you are actually roleplaying. Example; @MintyWolf56, Hi! Vs Example; (@MintyWolf56, Hi!) Geodestar sat on highrock looking at her surroundings. Page Wipes; We will be having wipes once a month which will last five days if you did not post an inactivity form or comment on the monthy wipe thread sadly you will be wiped from the page. If you want to come back you have fill out another joining form, once you have done this three times you will not be allowed back and will be added to the banlist. (Credit to MistClan (Mythicaltwilight) for this idea!) Inactivity; We understand that you have a main group and that is your main priority on this wiki and you may also have busy lives. If you know that you are going to be active please take the time to fill out an inactivity form which will let us know beforehand instead of being in danger of getting of wiped from the page. Dress Code; It is advised that you follow the dress code if you do not you will be warned, if you have any suggestions of items that you think should be added to the dress code you are welcome contact Geodestar. Warrior Code; Please follow the warrior code, if you do not know what it is feel free to pull it up on Warriors Wiki. Code Word; If you have read these rules and are interested in joining QuartzClan please comment the password ' Marble '''where is says ''Code Word on the joining form! If not your form will be declined until you change it. (Code Word will be changed once a week!) Ban List ◇ ◇ Hierarchy Leader ×2 Deputy ×1 Medicine Cats ×4 Medicine Cats are the healers of the Clan they have a skilled knowledge of herbs and a strong connection with our warrior ancestors in StarClan, and can be able to interpret prophecies and omens. Elite Warriors ×7 Elite Warriors are the most skilled warriors in the Clan who've excelled in hunting and fighting, they also have the leader's trust and have the highest chance of getting a higher rank one day. Senior Warriors Senior warriors are the olders warriors of the Clan most of them will eventually retire to the Elders soon. Warriors over the age of 55 moons will be added. Warriors The heart of the Clan they catch prey and Apprentices Apprentices are those being trained to become warriors they start their training when they are 6 moons and usually finish their training ahen they are 12 moons. Queens Queens are she-cats who have kits of their own or adopt kits, most of them will return to their warrior duties but some will stay behind as permanent queens and help take care of other's kits. Kits Kits are the future of the Clan. wip Elders Elders are the oldest members of the Clan who have retired. Allies Absent Gallery Art Geodecry (1).png|Geodestar by Førestation Copper^-^.png|Copperblaze by Puppytime911 Jaggedpaw by Forestation.png|Jaggedjump by Forestation 153280142162954394.png|Ghostchaser by Forestation Horsekit.KatTheKittyCat.png|Horsekit/tail by KatTheKittyCat IRL Cat-2942689_960_720-1 (1).jpg|Geodestar CopperBB.jpg|Copperblaze Fluffy Orange Kitten.jpg|Horsekit 692651878-612x612-1.jpg|Pastelcloud 83418845-one-lost-beautiful-spotted-fluffy-multicolor-cat-outside.jpg|Crystalshard 153125539893943441.jpeg|Twigsnap Barrington-Rudy-black-fluffy-Aug-26.jpg|Weepingwillow 24710_Frecklenose.jpg|Prisimlight Midnight11.jpg|Midnightstrike (Blue Eyes) Funny Moments Placeholder 2.png Taken Prefixes ◇ ◇ Forms Joining OC Name: AJ User: Gender: Age: Description: Desired Rank: Roleplay Example: Code Word: Extras: OC Image: Additional OC Main OC: OC Name: AJ User: Gender: Age: Description: Desired Rank: Extras: OC Image: Plot Form Plot Title: Plot Summary: Where will the Plot take place? Start Date of Plot? End Date of Plot? Leaving Main OC: Username: Reason: Any Goodbyes: How can we improve?: Alliance Group Name + Link: Leader: Orientation: Species: Reason: Benefits for both of us: Visiting Username: OC Name: Reason: How long are you staying: Are you considering joining?: Inactivity Username: Main OC: Reason: How long will you be gone: Contact KatTheKittyCat; Founder (Can Edit Page and Accept Forms) MintyWolf56; Co-Founder/Leader Førestation; Editor Puppytime911; Deputy